The dark side of Richard Castle
by Deliliah
Summary: Episode 5x15 Spoilers! When his daughter is in danger a loving father is capable of a almost everything. A dark side of castle is revealed when Alexis is kidnapped. Just a short story about what happened in the room between Douglas Stevens and Rick Castle. Contains a tiny bit of torture.


_Episode 5x15 Spoilers!_

_When his daughter is in danger a loving father is capable of a almost everything. A dark side of castle is revealed when Alexis is kidnapped. Just a short story about what happened in the room between Douglas Stevens and Rick Castle._

_After watching the intense episodes 5x15 and 5x16 I really wanted to know what happened in that room with Castle and Douglas Stevens and in Castles head. I tried to find a fanfic about it, but couldn't, so I just figured, I had to write one myself. And here it is._

_This is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote, and to make things harder english isn't my native language. But hey, I just wanted to give it a try. If something sounds funny and wrong please let me know, so I can improve my english skills._

_Here we go._

Kate Beckett was standing in front of Douglas Stevens, questioning him about the whereabouts of Alexis and Sara. The man was lying on the bed in his sister's bedroom, shirt open, a large white patch over his breast with a bit of blood seeping through. His sister, a nurse, had taken care of his bullet wound earlier. His hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Where are they?" Beckett asked him. "Where is your partner Roger Handson? Who put the two of you up to this?"

Douglas Stevens looked bored. "I got nothing to say."

"Then you gonna go down for all of it." She told him, in her matter-of-fact-with-a-hint-of-threat voice "You were driving the van. It's murder, two counts of kidnapping. Do you know how many years you gonna be in jail for that?. It's in the triple digits. Tell us where the girls are. That is your only hope."

"Let me know when my ambulance gets here." was the only answer she got.

Castle, leaning against the wall just outside the bedroom, listened to all of this in silence, and a deadly rage started to build up inside him. Alexis life was at stake and that little bastard acted like he was Mister Cool himself. If they didn't get him to talk they wouldn't be able to find her. And if something happened to his little girl, his life would shatter to a million pieces leaving him a broken man. He knew that he would never recover from that loss. He was ready to suffer damage of another kind to prevent that from happening. He was sure of that now. He had thought about it a lot in the last hours. What he would do to the people who were responsible for the kidnapping of his beloved redhead, if he should be able to lay hands on them. And, being a writer and all, he had a very vivid imagination about that. Occupational hazard. And he was sure now, that he would willingly tear them apart with his bare hands.

He had made his choice.

"I'd like a minute with him."

Beckett hesitated for an instance. Than she nodded briefly, shot the helpless man on the bed a last pitiless look and left the room, without looking at her boyfriend.

Castle stepped into the room and carefully closed the door behind him, locking it, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

Douglas Stevens started talking before castle even started turning to him, his voice now showing a hint of unease.

"I just said I don't want to talk. You can't question me. I have rights. I'm not gonna say anything without a lawyer"

He avoided eye contact, glancing nervously at the window and then at the bandage on his chest.

Castle took a few steps in his direction and explained in a low calm voice. "I'm not a cop."

Douglas looked skeptical, their eyes met. "Then who are you?"

His voice remained calm. "Do you remember the girl with the red hair?" it sounded almost casual when he added " I'm her father."

Douglas eyes grew wider, not much, but enough to reveal that he started to be afraid.

Castle proceeded, still speaking very calm and slow, like every word was hurting him and he was only able to bring them out careful and quiet, or shouting them in his face.

"Please know I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Those police outside are my friends. My daughter's friends too. So it's just you and me."

Douglas breathing had fastened and he started to shift around nervously. He looked away, but no one was there to help him.

"If you touch me, I'll press charges." he didn't manage to get it out self conscious enough to make it a believable threat. It sounded desperate.

Castle remained calm. "I don't care. Where are they?"

The man on the bed was now showing first signs of panic. His impassive and bored attitude was gone. "I'm just the driver I…I don't know anything."

"You know Henson ditched the van for the black Yukon." Castle approached the bed further and Douglas tried to shift away from him. "So where did they go? Where did he take the girls?"

Douglas looked away again, then back to Castle and shook his head once, he looked almost sorry. For himself that is.

"I won't ask you again, where did he take the girls?" No reply.

Castle closed his eyes. Maybe to brace himself. Maybe to stop himself from crossing that line. A little part of him had hoped that the threat would be enough, the fact that he was Alexis father would scare the driver enough to talk. But it didn't. Maybe Douglas didn't think he was capable of more than threatening. He was wrong, oh boy was he wrong. Obviously, the man was not a father himself.

As Castle opened his eyes again, another man stood in front of Douglas Stevens. He had already looked like he aged ten years in the last ten hours. Now he looked like a man who had nothing left to lose. A man who made a decision that would change him forever. And who didn't care anymore.

He took the last steps that brought him right beside the bed and placed one hand on Douglas shoulder to keep him down. Looking him steadily in the eye he brought his other hand down on the patch that covered the bullet wound. And added just enough pressure to make him gasp in pain. But Douglas just bit his teeth and closed his eyes.

Not enough then. Burying the fingers of his right hand into the shoulder of his helpless victim he pressed his left thumb right into the middle of the patch, where fresh blood was showing already. And now Douglas screamed, struggled, begged him to stop but Castle didn't. Not instantly. It took a moment to let go, the agony of this son of a bitch giving him enough satisfaction to ease his own pain, just a little. A fact that would scare him later, when he remembered the feeling. But now it was okay, it was good.

Finally he removed his left hand and leaned close over the bed.

"See? They aren't coming to help you. It's just you and me. So either you tell me what you know, or I keep doing this. And if I have to kill you with my bare hands, If I have to rip your guts out and paint those walls with your blood I will do it, because I will do everything to save her no matter the consequences. I just don't care anymore." The last words he forced out behind clenched teeth and a single tear ran across his cheek.

Douglas Stevens was pale and trembling. "All right then, all right, just... I tell you... just stop!" His breathing was uneven and ragged as he explained where he had taken the girls. Castle gently placed his thumb on the patch again. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Douglas eyes widened in horror as he frantically shook his head. "No, please..."

"Alright then." Castle closed his eyes again for a moment, then let go of his shoulder and left the room, without looking back.

- End -

_Thanks so much for reading the whole thing!_

_Please leave a comment and tell me where I can get better. _


End file.
